


Pup

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, M/M, Puppy Play, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants his puppy to mount him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pup

Sammy's whining low in his throat, nuzzling confusedly at Dean's still cloth-covered cock.

"Shh, Sammy. Be good. Heel." Dean snaps his fingers, pointing at the floor and Sammy sits back on his haunches, head tilted as he looks at his master, but the whining stops. "Good boy. Just gotta be a little patient, okay? You'll still get your treat."

Getting up from the bed, Dean skirts around his pup and starts to strip. Sammy watches quietly as he spreads a towel on the floor and gets down to kneel on it.

"C'mon boy," Dean murmurs, patting his ass. Sammy comes around to his face instead, panting and licking his cheek. With a little sigh, Dean uncaps the lube he'd set nearby, sticky cherry flavor, but Sammy knows the scent. Reaching behind himself, Dean rubs his lube-slick fingers over his hole, dipping the tips just inside. As soon as he settles back down, Sammy's sniffing at his hand, licking at the leftover lube there.

It takes Dean dabbing a little more on his finger and making Sammy follow it back to his ass to get the puppy with the program, but that's alright. It's more than worth it when that sweet little puppy tongue swipes between his cheeks. Sammy goes after the cherry flavor with gusto, licking Dean sloppy, pushing deep enough that his tongue edges inside and his teeth graze just over Dean's rim.

"Ohh fuck, good boy," Dean breathes. He drops his head down, looking down his own body to see the pink-tinged spittle staining the worn motel towel. His cock dangles between spread thighs, hard and shiny-tipped. Part of him wishes he'd put a little lube there so Sammy'd lick lower, but damn if his puppy eating him out isn't awesome.

Sammy's hard, too, as usual. He's a horny pup that needs more action than Dean's been able to keep up with. At least, until now.

Shifting his stance, Dean spreads his thighs that much further apart, dropping his ass lower and arching his back.

"Sammy. Breed." It's their go-word, Dean's permission for Sammy to mount whatever bitch Dean's presented him with. There's a moment of hesitation, longer than Sam normally takes, but Dean groans loud when puppy paws wrap around his waist, hiking his hips up so Sammy can push his long, thick cock into Dean's waiting hole.

Dean has to grit his teeth against the stretch, moaning long through his clenched jaw as Sammy buries himself deep. The pup doesn't wait to start fucking hard and quick, no concern for the well being of the bitch hanging off his cock. No, his only concern is to pump Dean full of come. His paws are locked tight around Dean's waist, yanking Dean back into each pump of his hips.

The motel room is full of Dean's grunts and Sammy's whining pants, the slap of skin on skin as Sammy fucks Dean for all he's worth. Dean wants to reach back for his cock, but he's sure Sammy would fuck him down into the carpet. There's no way to do it without losing his balance, so he clenches his eyes and hangs on for the ride.

Sammy's thick enough that he's grazing Dean's prostate consistently, sometimes striking it hard on a thrust in, and Dean concentrates on that. He can feel when Sammy's getting close, can feel the desperation in his thrusts and the vibration of his ever-louder whines against the skin of his back.

Breeding instincts push Sammy to thrust deep when he comes, pouring his come as far into Dean as he can get; if Dean were a true bitch, no doubt his womb would catch. As it is, Dean has to bite back a groan of disappointment. He's so fucking close, but Sam's not moving, holding himself in place as his come flows inward.

Thankfully, Sammy doesn't hesistate to lick himself from Dean's hole, chasing a dribble of his own come down Dean's perinum and lapping steadily at his cock. It's more than enough for Dean, who comes on a choked cry, Sam lapping at his pulsing cock all the while.

Dean slumps to the carpet, sore and weak and dizzy with the too-good rush of getting fucked. Sammy pads around him to lick at his face, swiping over Dean's half-open mouth; Dean's able to taste his own come on Sammy's puppy tongue.

"Good boy," Dean says again, reaching up to scratch behind Sammy's ears. The pup takes the praise and the touch, yawning and padding over to his bed in the corner, flopping down to nap away his post-breeding haze.

Dean manages to haul himself upright, tossing the dirtied towel toward the bathroom and collapses onto his own bed. He wakes up to puppy whines, and Sammy nosing beseechingly at his backside.


End file.
